¿Y qué si hay una guerra?
by Temari de la Arena
Summary: ...ShikaTema... Poco a poco la relación entre estos dos Shinobis va creciendo, pero tendrán varios obstáculos que superar. También paranoias de Kankuro y alguna que otra pareja más.
1. Capítulo 1: La llegada

¡Hola! Este es mi primer fic, es un ShikaTema, aunque se verá un poquito de otras parejas también :P

Espero que os guste y que me dejen reviews

Cap.1 - La llegada

Habían pasado ya dos años desde la última vez que los ninjas de la Arena habían estado en Konoha. Las cosas estaban ya mucho más tranquilas desde entonces, Akatsuki seguía activo pero por el momento no actuaban. Sasuke había vuelto a la aldea tras derrotar a Orochimaru y ser de nuevo aceptado como shinobi de Konoha por Tsunade, a pesar de que tuvo que soportar las miradas de desconfianza de los aldeanos durante algún tiempo, algo lógico después de los años que pasó junto al más buscado de los renegados.

Naruto, Sakura y los demás se alegraban de tenerlo otra vez junto a ellos aunque al principio no se lo creían, pero ahora volvían a estar unidos.

El antiguo grupo 7 se encontraba ahora caminando cerca de la entrada de la aldea, Naruto iba andando delante de los otros dos, tratando de convencerlos para ir a comer al Ichiraku.

**Naruto:** Venga vamos, tengo ganas de comer ramen, hoy no lo tomé en el desayuno…

**Sakura:** Naruto, ¿no puedes vivir un día sin el ramen? no se cómo no te casas de verdad… hoy podíamos ir a comer a otra parte, ¿verdad Sasuke-kun?

**Sasuke: **A mi me da igual – con su típica pose de no importarle nada.

**Sakura:** ¿Qué? no me digas que tú también, ¡vamos a acabar con la cara que parece un cuenco de ramen!

**Naruto:** Jaja eso molaría, ¿Os lo imagináis? jeje – dándose la vuelta para mirar a los otros dos.

**Sakura:** Naruto, no tienes remedio

**Naruto:** ¿Eh? – mirando por detrás de ellos.

**Sakura:** ¿Qué pasa? – girándose para ver qué miraba el rubio. Sasuke hizo lo mismo.

**Naruto:** Es... es… ¡Es Gaara! Si, mirad ¡Eh Gaara, Gaara!

El pelirrojo acababa de llegar junto a sus hermanos y había escuchado los gritos del rubio. Una tímida sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro a comprobar que se trataba de ellos.

**Naruto:** Eh, ¿Qué hacéis aquí? Hacía mucho tiempo que no os veíamos – decía muy emocionado por la inesperada visita.

**Sakura:** Vaya, qué alegría veros de nuevo

**Gaara:** Lo mismo digo, es un pacer veros y más después de tanto tiempo

**Kankuro:** Veo que sigues igual de escandaloso que siempre, ¿eh Naruto?

**Naruto:** Si tú lo dices…jeje

**Sakura:** No cambia nada, por cierto Temari, seguro que Shikamaru se alegra de verte – dijo la pelirrosa con mirada pillina y sonriendo ampliamente.

**Temari:** ¿Tú crees? Pero… ¿Por qué dices eso?

**Sakura:** Bueno, os lleváis muy bien, ¿no? Y lleváis mucho tiempo sin veros, supongo que querrá verte cuando se entere de que estáis aquí…

**Temari: **Si bueno, supongo…

**Naruto:** Oye, ¿Por qué no os venís a comer? Nosotros íbamos ahora al Ichiraku, seguro que tenéis hambre después del viaje y así nos contáis qué tal os ha ido este tiempo

**Sakura:** "Será…ese Naruto, le ha venido al pelo que viniesen para ir al Ichiraku, y no es plan de protestar yo ahora… esta se la guardo" – pensó la pelirrosa, que decidió vengarse en ese mismo momento - Si venid, además hoy paga Naruto

**Naruto:** ¿Quéeeee? Pero Sakura-chan… - Dijo el rubio temiendo por su monedero con forma de ranita.

**Kankuro:** Por mi vale, es verdad que tengo hambre

**Gaara:** Entonces vamos

**Sakura:** Si, venga. Hoy podemos pedir todo lo que queramos "Eso te pasa por listo Naruto, aunque ibas a pagar tú de todas formas, jeje"

**Temari:** Chicos yo mejor voy a ver a Tsunade para que me diga donde nos instalamos e ir dejando las cosas

**Sakura:** Puedes ir después Temari, anda quédate y comemos todos juntos

**Kankuro:** Anda no te preocupes por eso, luego vamos tranquilamente los tres, además Gaara tiene que ir de todas formas para hablar con la Hokage

**Temari:** Lo siento pero prefiero ir yendo y así terminar antes, estoy cansada del viaje y quiero instalarme cuanto antes, además no tengo mucha hambre... gracias de todos modos por la invitación, ya comeremos juntos en otra ocasión

**Kankuro:** Mira que eres aguafiestas

**Temari:** Lo que tú digas, ¡Hasta luego! – dijo dirigiéndose al resto.

**Naruto:** ¡Adiós Temari-chan! ¡Luego nos vemos! – le gritó el rubio mientras ella se alejaba.

Temari iba andando por las calles de Konoha, se acordaba de algunas cosas de sus anteriores visitas. Al fondo divisó el edificio de la Hokage que sobresalía de entre los demás. Llegó y en la entrada se encontró con Shizune, que al verla se ofreció para acompañarla hasta el despacho de Tsunade. Llamó a la puerta y tras el "adelante" de la Godaime abrió y le indicó a la rubia que pasara. Esta obedeció y se situó frente a la mesa, que tenía menos papeles que la anterior vez que la vio. (Si, aunque os resulte increíble, no tenía las ya típicas pilas de papeles. Seguro que Shizune había hecho limpieza porque sino yo tampoco me lo explico…)

**Tsunade:** Ah, Temari, me alegro de verte, bienvenida a Konoha

**Temari:** Gracias Tsunade-sama

**Tsunade:** Por cierto, ¿tus hermanos no vienen?

**Temari:** Se han quedado comiendo con Naruto, Sakura y Sasuke

**Tsunade:** ¿Y por qué no te has quedado tú también?

**Temari:** Estoy algo cansada del viaje y quería irme a descansar cuanto antes, además no tengo mucha hambre…

**Tsunade:** Entonces no te entretendré, será mejor que te vayas a descansar. Mira os alojaréis en el mismo hotel que la última vez, recuerdas donde estaba, ¿Verdad?

**Temari:** Si, más o menos…

**Tsunade:** Bien, tenéis las habitaciones 17, 18 y 19

**Temari:** Vale, gracias Tsunade-sama

**Tsunade:** No hay de qué. Vete a descansar si quieres, luego le digo yo a tu hermano donde os alojáis cuando nos reunamos

**Temari:** Entonces voy a deshacer el equipaje, gracias de nuevo Hokage-sama – y tras una leve reverencia salió del despacho.

Y hasta aquí el primer capi, ¿Qué os ha parecido? Ojalá os haya gustado :)


	2. Capítulo 2: Después de tanto tiempo

Cap.2 - Después de tanto tiempo…

Recorría las calles intentando hacer memoria de donde se encontraba el hotel, las calles le sonaban pero no tenía claro el camino. Llevaba en su mano la llave nº 19. Nunca le había gustado eso de tener que preguntar a la gente, siempre había preferido arreglárselas ella sola.

**Temari:** Cuando más cansada estoy… ¿Dónde estará? – dijo esto muy bajito pensando que nadie la oiría.

**¿?: **¿Dónde está qué...

**Temari:** ¿Eh? – Se giró para ver quién respondió a sus espaldas – ¡Ah, eres tú!

**Shikamaru:** …o quién? Y si, soy yo. ¿Qué o a quién buscas?

**Temari:** El hotel donde nos alojamos, es el mismo de la última vez, pero hace mucho que no venimos y no lo recuerdo bien…

**Shikamaru:** Te acompaño si quieres… no tengo nada que hacer ahora

**Temari:** Si no te importa…

**Shikamaru:** ¿Por qué debería importarme?

**Temari:** No, por nada. Era sólo que no quería molestarte…

**Shikamaru:** No es una molestia, al contrario, así me entretengo, llevo una temporada de lo más aburrida… - comenzando a andar y Temari le siguió a su lado.

**Temari:** ¿Qué pasa, no tienes misiones?

**Shikamaru:** Parece que Tsunade quiere tenerme cerca así que me dejan a cargo de la escuela…

**Temari:** Vaya, ¿Tan importante eres por aquí que no quieren que te alejes? – dijo con sonrisa pícara.

**Shikamaru:** Eso parece – dijo mostrándole una de complicidad - ¿Y se puede saber qué os trae por aquí?

**Temari:** Pues Gaara dijo que vendríamos a pasar unos días mientras trataba unos temas con la Hokage, nada grave, para reforzar los lazos entre las aldeas y esas cosas…pero no nos dio detalles

**Shikamaru: **Ya veo…entonces es como unas vacaciones para vosotros

**Temari:** Podría verse así

**Shikamaru:** ¿Y tienes algo pensado para hacer aquí?

**Temari:** De momento no, iba a irme a descansar del viaje, no sé cuando van a volver Gaara y Kankuro ni cuanto tiempo vamos a estar aquí así que no he planeado nada

**Shikamaru:** Por cierto, ¿Dónde están?

**Temari:** Se han quedado comiendo con Naruto, Sakura y Sasuke, nos los encontramos en la entrada y nos invitaron, pero yo preferí dejarlo para otro día

**Shikamaru:** Déjame que adivine, están en el Ichiraku – con su cara de aburrido.

**Temari:** Si ese es el nombre del restaurante de ramen… - Shikamaru asiente – entonces si – termina ella con una sonrisa.

**Shikamaru: **Bueno** - **Se detiene y Temari hace lo mismo – Es aquí – le dice mirando el edificio que tenían al lado. Temari lo reconoció al instante.

**Temari:** Bueno, gracias Shikamaru. Supongo que ahora tendré que ir a deshacer todo el equipaje para instalarnos… - dijo con tono aburrido.

**Shikamaru:** Es problemático, pero si quieres te ayudo – Temari alzó una ceja. ¿Era ese el mismo Shikamaru que conoció, el mismo vago que no hacía los exámenes porque coger el lápiz ya era demasiado problemático? Se había ofrecido a acompañarla y ahora también a ayudarla a colocar todo… - Así acabarás antes y podrás descansar

**Temari:** ¿Estás seguro? – dijo aún un poco extrañada por la actitud del chico.

**Shikamaru: **Si no, no te lo diría…

**Temari:** Bueno, pues gracias entonces…

Los dos fueron hasta la habitación, la número 19 como marcaba la llave de Temari. Ésta abrió la puerta y entró seguida de Shikamaru. Dejó la mochila con su ropa encima de la cama, apoyó el abanico en la pared y dejó el resto de su armamento (kunais, shurikens, hilo, sellos explosivos…) y el material de primeros auxilios (ungüentos, vendas, gasas…) en el escritorio del cuarto.

**Shikamaru:** Dime qué quieres que haga – Seguía con su cara de aburrido.

**Temari: **¿Puedes ir colocándome lo que he dejado ahí en la mesa? Decía mientras abría la puerta del armario.

**Shikamaru:** Vale – Mientras el chico se disponía a hacerlo, la rubia de coletas abrió su mochila y fue colocando toda la ropa que traía (Prácticamente toda, ya que no sabía cuanto tiempo estaría. Como dicen, mejor prevenir que curar…)

Al cabo de media hora terminaron de colocarlo todo en su sitio. (Si es que no hay nada como el trabajo en equipo)

**Shikamaru:** Bueno ya está, será mejor que me vaya y te deje descansar.

**Temari:** ¿Qué piensas hacer ahora?

**Shikamaru:** Supongo que seguiré dando una vuelta, ya te dije que no tenía nada que hacer… - dijo con las manos juntas detrás de la cabeza.

**Temari:** ¿Te importa si te acompaño?

**Shikamaru:** ¿Eh? Pensé que ibas a descansar… - dijo algo sorprendido.

**Temari:** E iba a hacerlo, pero ya que me has ayudado, al menos déjame que te haga compañía… si no te molesta, claro…

**Shikamaru:** Para nada, me vendrá bien estar con alguien – le dijo con una sonrisa a la rubia. Ésta se la devolvió y ambos salieron de la habitación y fueron hacia la calle.

Mientras Gaara y Kankuro ya habían terminado de comer con los chicos y tras un rato de charla decidieron que era hora de ir a ver a Tsunade, o más bien decidió Gaara porque si por Kankuro fuese podían quedarse hasta que diesen las uvas…

**Kankuro:** Joder tío, primero Temari y ahora tú, ¿Es que no sabéis disfrutar los buenos momentos?

**Gaara:** …… - intento de oídos sordos.

**Kankuro:** Con lo bien que estábamos hablando, que anda que no teníamos cosas que contarnos y me vienes con el rollo de que tenemos que ir a ver a la vieja esa de la Hokage para vuestros asuntos esos coñazo… ni que no tuviésemos tiempo, pero no, teníamos que ir ahora, ¿Se puede saber de dónde te sacas esas ideas? Si es que seguro que ni tú tienes ganas, venga reconócelo, a ti tampoco te apetece… todavía estamos a tiempo de quedarnos…

**Gaara:** Kankuro, o te callas o te callo

**Kankuro:** Hmp….

**Gaara:** He dicho que vamos ahora y es que vamos ahora, ¿Entendido? Y deja de darme el coñazo con tus quejas – le dijo serio a su hermano mayor.

**Kankuro: **Sois lo más aburrido que he visto después de ese Nara – Dijo por lo bajo enfadado, más para sí mismo, pero Gaara lo escuchó perfectamente.

**Gaara:** Como sigas quejándote te dejo haciendo papeleo con la Hokage durante todo el tiempo que estemos aquí

**Kankuro: **Vale, vale… "Maldita sea, hay que joderse, ya ni quejarse uno puede, para algo que se me da bien a parte de las marionetas… si es que quien lo vea, amenazado por mi hermano pequeño…¡No debería ser así! Mecagüen to"… Voy a quejarme un día de estos a… mierda si él es el Kazekage, a quién me quejo yo entonces ahora… ¡Todos están en mi contra!"

**Gaara:** "A saber qué paranoia mental se está montando este ahora...si me da pena y todo… pero al menos así no me da la lata a mi"

**Kankuro:** "Si, seguro que incluso planean cómo deshacerse de mi, por eso me quieren dejar aquí haciendo papeleo, ¡Pues no señor, aunque tenga que reprimirme las ganas de gritar, no diré nada más hasta que lleguemos y así no tendrán motivos para dejarme!"

Kankuro siguió con su paranoia durante todo el camino y cuando quiso darse cuenta su hermano se había detenido frente al edificio de la Hokage.

---------------------------------------------------------

Hasta aquí el segundo capi

Gracias a Leyre'Nienna y nury-chan por los reviews!!!!


	3. Capítulo 3: Viejos recuerdos

Cap.3: Viejos recuerdos

Entraron en el edificio hasta llegar al despacho de la líder de la aldea. En ese momento salía Shizune, que al verles informó a su maestra, la cual les hizo pasar.

Mientras una pareja de shinobis iba caminando por las tranquilas calles de Konoha.

**Temari:** Se ve que han pasado muchas cosas por aquí desde la última vez que estuvimos – dijo recordado la última vez que estuvo en la aldea.

**Shikamaru:** Si, hemos crecido…

**Temari:** ¬¬ No me digas.

**Shikamaru: **Que era broma tonta. La verdad es que todo está mucho más tranquilo, menos Naruto, que sigue igual de hiperactivo…

**Temari: **¿Y los demás? No les he visto…

**Shikamaru:** Estarán por ahí, bueno el equipo de Neji se fue a una misión pero no tardarán en volver supongo…

**Temari:** Bueno, ¿Y qué hay de ti? Tú si que has cambiado, ahora haces cosas sin que te lo pidan… - Le dijo con mirada pícara al de la coleta.

**Shikamaru:** ¿Insinúas que antes no lo hacía?

**Temari:** ¡No, para nada!

**Shikamaru:** Ah, bueno…

**Temari:** Te lo digo directamente – dijo sonriendo.

**Shikamaru:** -Caída al estilo anime, si hubiese sido otro porque siendo Shika sería muy problemático tener que caerse y luego levantarse – Temari… - Con la gotita en la cabeza.

**Temari:** ¿Qué? Es verdad, ¿O tengo que recordarte que te rendiste en el examen cuando ibas ganando por lo problemático que era seguir? ¿Eh, chico lágrimas?

**Shikamaru:** No empieces con eso… - dijo poniendo cara de aburrido.

**Temari:** Es que es gracioso, jeje me gusta llamarte así

**Shikamaru:** No pongas cara de niña buena encima cuando te estás metiendo conmigo ¬¬

**Temari:** Si te lo digo cariñosamente, ya lo sabes…

**Shikamaru:** Si, lo que tú digas, hay que ver lo problemática que eres…

**Temari: **¿Pero qué he hecho ahora?

**Shikamaru:** Dicho, no hecho, bah… déjalo

**Temari:** ¿Ves? Luego soy yo la problemática ¬¬

**Shikamaru:** ¿Te apetece ir a algún sitio en especial?

**Temari:** Me da lo mismo… ¿Por?

**Shikamaru:** ¿Te apetece ir al parque del lago?

**Temari:** ¡Si! Me encanta ese lugar y hace mucho que no voy…

**Shikamaru:** Si, me acuerdo de la última vez que estuvimos… fue el último día que nos vimos…

**Temari:** Es verdad, estuvimos toda la tarde ahí tumbados, viendo las nubes jeje – se rió mientras lo decía recordando el momento. Shikamaru se quedó mirándola, pocas veces se veía a Temari sonreír así, de esa forma tan natural, parecía una niña pequeña a la que se le hace feliz con tan poco, le encantaba verla así, no parecía la misma chica orgullosa que conoció hace unos años… sin darse cuenta él también sonrió ante ese pensamiento.

Al cabo de cinco minutos llegaron al lugar, Temari se quedó igual de fascinada que la primera vez que lo vio. No había cambiado, seguía igual de bonito que entonces, el césped verde y los árboles que daban sombra, había también arbustos, algunos con flores y el lago que no era muy grande pero les encantaba. También estaba el parque, con los columpios para los niños (y los que no son tan niños).

**Temari:** Ah… es genial, sigue igual que aquél día…

**Shikamaru:** Si, aunque desde entonces no he vuelto a venir mucho…

**Temari:** ¿Y eso por qué?

**Shikamaru:** No tengo a nadie con quien venir, y estas vistas se disfrutan mejor con alguien…

**Temari: **No puedo creerme que en dos años nadie haya querido venir aquí contigo – dijo mirando al chico con cara extrañada.

**Shikamaru:** Pues créetelo. Por eso cuando estaba solo me iba a ver las nubes al mirador

**Temari:** Vaya, pues no entiendo a la gente – Se sentaron cerca del lago apoyados sobre las manos hacia atrás y las piernas estiradas - Este lugar es precioso, a mi me gustaría poder venir todos los días… - puso cara soñadora mientras decía eso.

**Shikamaru:** - Sonrió al ver el gesto de la kunoichi – Si, a mi también.

**Temari:** ¿Y se puede saber a quién se lo dijiste que no quiso venir?

**Shikamaru:** Pues Choji, no sé a quién más podría pedírselo. Él antes venía conmigo al mirador y veíamos las nubes los dos juntos, pero últimamente está muy ocupado y en sus ratos libres tiene otras cosas en mente…

**Temari:** Ya veo… pues mientras yo esté aquí ya tienes a alguien con quien venir – dijo con una amplia sonrisa

**Shikamaru:** Si… - él también sonrió, más de lo que suele hacerlo normalmente – eso estaría bien

**Temari:** Más que bien diría yo

**Shikamaru:** Vale, pues estaría más que bien – le dijo en plan de burla.

**Temari:** Oye no empieces con tus tonterías eh…

**Shikamaru:** ¿Qué tonterías?

**Temari:** ¬¬

**Shikamaru:** Vale, vale…

**Temari: **Oye, esos de ahí no son… - señaló con la cabeza el camino por el que habían venido ellos.

**Shikamaru:** Choji – miró hacia donde le indicaba la rubia.

**Temari:** Y también Ino…

**Shikamaru: **¡Eh, Choji!

**Choji:** ¿Shikamaru? ¿Qué haces aquí? – se acercó hacia donde estaban.

**Shikamaru**: Aquí sentado con Temari, ¿No lo ves? – Le dijo como si fuera obvio - ¿Y vosotros qué? – Dedicándole una mirada pícara a su mejor amigo.

**Choji:** Hemos estado comiendo en la barbacoa y veníamos dando un paseo… - las mejillas se le tornaron un poco rojas mientras hablaba - Por cierto, hola Temari, es un gusto verte...

**Temari:** Hola, lo mismo digo

**Ino:** Anda, ¿Y tú cuando has llegado? – habló por primera vez la otra rubia, sorprendida de ver a la kunoichi de Suna allí con su compañero.

**Shikamaru:** Ino, se dice hola primero, pero tú a tu bola eh…

**Ino:** Vale, hola – le contestó haciéndole burla.

**Temari:** Hola. Bueno mis hermanos y yo hemos venido, asuntos de Gaara con vuestra Hokage…

**Ino:** Ya veo… ¿Os quedaréis mucho tiempo?

**Temari:** De momento no han dicho nada

**Choji:** ¿Y tenéis planes para esta tarde?

**Shikamaru:** Si… eh… ¿Por?

**Choji:** Ah… era para quedar los cuatro y eso… pero entonces nada, otro día

**Shikamaru:** Si, otro día

**Ino:** Bueno nosotros nos vamos – se le notaba un poco molesta.

**Shikamaru:** Vale, hasta luego

**Temari:** Adiós

**Choji:** Pero… - Ino tiró de él - Hasta luego chicos…

Los dos se alejaron continuando su camino. Temari estaba un poco confundida por la reacción de Shikamaru, y se había dado cuenta de la actitud de Ino.

**Temari:** ¿Tenemos planes? Porque no me habías avisado…

**Shikamaru:** No tenemos, pero sino Choji habría insistido en que fuésemos…

**Temari:** ¿Acaso ir con él también es problemático?

**Shikamaru:** No es eso… pero así él puede estar con Ino a solas…

**Temari:** ¿Entonces hay algo entre ellos?

**Shikamaru:** Mira que eres preguntona eh…

**Temari:** ¡Es que sino no me entero y luego meto la pata!

**Shikamaru:** Jeje, bueno son amigos, pero Choji siente algo por ella… no me lo ha dicho pero no es difícil darse cuenta – se tumbó en el césped y Temari hizo lo mismo.

**Temari:** Ya veo… eres muy buen amigo, ¿Lo sabías? – le dijo sonriéndole.

**Shikamaru:** Si tú lo dices… - tenía los ojos cerrados y ella le miraba.

**Temari:** Por cierto, Ino parecía molesta al irse… no sé que me da que no le ha hecho mucha gracia verme aquí contigo – estaba seria mientras decía esto.

**Shikamaru:** ¿Y por qué iba a molestarle algo así? Anda no te preocupes por eso, le dan venazos…

**Temari:** Lo que tú digas… - veía las nubes mientras hablaba, parecía que el chico le estaba pegando su afición.

---------------------------------------------------------

Y hasta aquí el tercero, ojalá os haya gustado

Nury-chan por tu review!!!!

Intentaré poner pronto el siguiente xao!!


End file.
